


“Love”

by yuandong



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuandong/pseuds/yuandong
Summary: 我能奉献的安慰，仅是死亡，像落日的余晖黯淡的消散在陌生的星星那冰冷的怀抱里。





	“Love”

天空和地面融在一起，形成血液凝固后的红黑色，这是这片领域最普遍的颜色，这是魔界。黑暗，血腥味，扭曲的植物，以及恶魔凶兽撕扯咬噬遗留下的浇盖在地面上的破碎的内脏。——却没有恶魔的嘶吼，没有雷暴撕裂天空炸裂的噪音，诡异的寂静包围着Verjil。熟悉至极的领域被陌生和未知蚕食，但他没有丝毫去探究缘由的欲望。

螺旋纹路的地面被黑色的空洞吞噬。Verjil没有动，他依旧站着，像站在一层透明的薄膜上，脚下是无尽的黑暗。他冷漠的看着变化的一切，套着刀鞘的阎魔刀被他紧紧握在手中，这足够他将一切未知数斩碎。

他看见一颗被黑色树根拖起的红色的头颅——不，是耀眼而纯净的白色，那才是原本的颜色。肮脏的黑血玷污了原本的光辉，凝固的血块粘黏在发尖。这在黑暗里像一颗红色的太阳。

一切被蒙上一层雾，Verjil看不清那颗头颅的五官，但直觉告诉他，那是Nero。

Nero。Verjil的瞳孔微缩，阎魔刀瞬间出鞘，能够斩裂空间的刀刃劈向扎根于黑暗的树根，一切毫无变化，虚空接住了这狠戾的一刀。

这一切都不是真的，Verjil清楚，这只是个梦。但心脏依旧在胸腔里无法控制的疯狂跳动，冷静的头脑里塞满了烦躁和暴戾。

底座粗壮的树根有生命般，延伸出细长的黑色根须，穿过银白色的发丝，缠绕着，包裹住头颅，一点点遮盖住原本的光辉——太阳消失了，他与黑暗融于一体。

Verjil坠入了深渊。

他猛的睁开眼，蓝灰色的眼睛下不曾消散的乌青更加浓重。微弱的光线透过窗子钻进了事务所，现在已经是傍晚时候。他坐在沙发上睡着了，手中还拿着那本印着“V”的诗集。这是平时不可能出现的情况——他不会感到困倦，更不会需要睡眠，但梦境却试图让他回想起什么。

他可能忘了什么东西，大概是关于Nero的。

封存在体内涌动的魔力活跃而充沛，手上和口腔里久久无法散去的血腥气味，渗透至身体深处的满足感。记忆像被金属钢笔胡乱划过的几排文字，被黑色墨水淹没，只有零星几个字能勉强辨识——

血和肉。

他想，他一定是忘了什么。

Nero在哪？

————————————————

“Bro，你在说什么，Nero不是去魔界做委托了吗，这才第三天，你在担心什么，魔界可没有电话亭。”

Dante这样回答他，吞掉披萨遗留下的油渍挂在他嘴边，吐出的语句甚至都充满了披萨浓烈的油腻气味。毫无意义的人类食物，令他作呕的气味充满了整个事务所。

魔力凝结的幻影剑狠狠插入纸盒里的垃圾食品，捅穿了实木桌，披萨在Dante的哀嚎中化为灰烬。Verjil面无表情的收回幻影剑，魔力化作光斑迅速消散在空气里。

“好吧，你赢了老哥。“Dante无可奈何的抱怨。但很快，他的眼睛被一个小东西吸引了注意力，他饶有兴致的指了指，“那是什么？”

Verjil顺着Dante的视线瞥到了手中的阎魔刀——一个由冰冷魔力化形制成的蓝色球状容器，被一撮拧在一起的白色长线连接，缠绕在阎魔刀精致的刀柄上。在昏暗的事务所内映着淡淡的蓝幽的光。

这是……什么？

Verjil怔愣了一瞬，记忆无法告诉他这个东西存在于何时。这个容器，是他的魔力，是他的冰一样散发寒气的魔力，这让他自然而然忽略了这个并不算显眼的“装饰品”。

他想起了一双漂亮而熟悉的眼睛，在突然浮现在脑海的被糊上血雾模糊不清的一段陌生却又熟悉至极的记忆片段里里。

沾染新鲜血液的手抚摸着那双眼睛，血污被留在眼角，光滑的脸颊被污秽覆盖。唯有镶在眼眶里的眼睛，仍旧保持着冰晶一样剔透，宝石一样璀璨。银色睫毛在颤抖，隐藏在深处的恐惧与倔强不甘深情交缠。像只敢于直视危险的桀骜幼兽，——但，不够坚韧的身躯终究会被撕得粉碎。

恶魔在低语——

收起你的骄傲，跪着迎接你的父亲，男孩。

冰冷的沉默在空气漫延。Dante很快察觉到不对劲，他意外的从Verjil冷漠的神情里看出一点别的情绪，但他不能准确的形容出来——复杂的，不确定的。

“嘿，怎么了，世界要末日了？”Dante古怪的问了一句，他不是没见过这样的Verjil，并且往往不会有好事发生，但他的问题注定得不到Verjil的回答。Verjil仅仅抬眸冷冷的看了一眼Dante，便握紧阎魔刀，转身离开了事务所。

出乎意料的，这没有成为双子之战爆发的理由。

这不对劲，Dante看着Verjil的背影，眉毛拧在一起。仅思考了几秒，Dante就宣布缴械投降，他叹了一口气，天，没人知道会他那逻辑非同常人的老哥脑子里都装的些什么。

但不得不说，Nero的委托的确用不着三天，并且魔界也的确没有电话亭——或者等Nero回来给这个活在上个世纪的小鬼配上新世纪的通讯工具手机？噢，好吧，魔界大概没信号。

没人能伤到那个怪力男孩的，Dante这样想着，把腿翘上桌子，双腿交叠，打了个哈欠。

————————————————

幻影剑狠狠穿透男孩脆弱的手掌和脚踝，魔力刺入肉体的声响被无限放大，腥臭腐烂的空气充斥着伤口溢出的鲜血散发的醇厚的香甜气味。

无法动弹，魔力透支，男孩已经无力反抗，粘稠的液体混合着血液覆盖在眼眶之上，他看不见父亲的表情。喉咙被爆裂的血管哽住，窒息和晕眩让他崩溃而绝望，他想用尽全身仅剩的一点力气去质问他的父亲——

你要杀掉我吗？

他听到了一声轻笑，凛冬的寒意刺入骨髓。

我会杀掉你吗？

不，我不会。我需要你，永远。

虚幻和现实层层交错，执着和疯狂侵蚀着大脑，欲望，侵略。更深入的，更彻底的，占有。

更多的力量。

破碎的记忆像尖针，不在乎Verjil是否愿意去回忆，缓慢而坚定的刺入身体，没入每一根血管，顺着流动的血液，在心脏扎根。

这是他的记忆。

胸腔被撕开一道裂痕，冰冷血液包裹的心脏炽热的跳动，为了他的儿子，Nero。

Nero在哪？

————————————————

皎白的雪花覆盖了整个儿红墓市，盖满房顶，路面，隐没了种种物体的表面，并且堵塞了路途与交通。像柳絮一样的漫天飘动的雪片，城市溶成了白色的一体。没人想在这样的天气出门，包括强悍的恶魔猎人。

Dante躺在皮革沙发上，双手垫在脑后，成人杂志盖在脸上。多亏了勤劳的Nero宝宝，让他们的事务所能够像一个暖炉一样隔绝一切寒风的侵袭。

在温暖空气中突然涌动的冰冷魔力瞬间驱散了Dante的困倦和慵懒。他猛的坐起身，手迅速摸向腰间的黑檀木白象牙，偏头却诧异的发现空气中横着的一个传送门。

Verjil甩了甩阎魔刀，收回刀鞘中，挂在刀柄上的圆球随着动作晃动。

“操，吓我一跳。”Dante呼出一口气，他试图站起身，但被丢在沙发脚下的酒瓶绊了个趔趄，“嘿，等等，老哥，你去哪？”

Verjil踏进撕裂的空间，微微侧头看了一眼背后的Dante，“魔界。”

“什么？你去那干什么？”

被撕裂的空间重新闭合，Dante的问题毫不意外再次被甩在身后。Dante再次无奈的叹口气 。

踏出空间的瞬间，血腥味和作呕的尸体腐烂气味萦绕在Verjil鼻尖，恶魔的嘶吼在耳边瞬间炸裂。这才是魔界。

几十年的时间足够Verjil适应这种环境，他的神情没有任何变化，脚下的步伐未曾为此停顿。他能感受到来自于Nero的魔力，哪怕只有一丝，只要他曾存在，他就能找到他。

他究竟忘记了什么。

我一头栽进我的命运，就像跌进一个深渊，从看到你的那一秒起，我的心里就只有你。

耳边浮现的声音让Verjil猛的顿住。

眼前和其他地方显然不同，两股强悍的魔力曾碾压过这里，被摧毁成尘埃的植物和恶魔尸骨构成这里一片荒芜的废墟。

大量的，属于Nero和他的魔力在这里疯狂纠缠，留下的余韵甚至让低级的恶魔至今不敢靠近——已经干涸的血迹仍旧覆盖在地面上，一切战斗遗留下的痕迹仍未被破坏。

是这里，Nero在这里。

绯红女皇和阎魔刀碰撞，湛蓝玫瑰的子弹和幻影剑嵌入肉体。这一次，两个善战的斯巴达后裔都丝毫没有懈怠这场突然爆发的战斗，任何一个，都不肯退步。

为了什么？那已经不重要了。

年幼的半魔被钉在地上，他咬紧了下嘴唇，把所有痛苦的呻吟尽数锁在喉头，烧着火焰的湖绿色眼眸看着也仅能够看着他的父亲。

他居高临下的看着他，把男孩一切的隐忍，不甘，愤怒和困惑，统统收尽眼底，异样却强烈的满足感。心中的恶魔在试图冲破那一道脆弱的界限，杀戮和欲望在心中如滚烫的熔岩般翻腾，由内到外，灼烧他的内脏，他的皮肤，他的毛发。

男孩微微睁大了眼睛。

尤里曾。Verjil的眼神让他想起那个坐在王座上执着而疯狂的追求力量的魔王，尤里曾。

“……Father？”

他的手上染着Nero的鲜血。

Verjil沉默着，他看着自己带着皮革手套的双手。魔力带走了上面的血痕，却无法驱散凝结在手心的血腥味。

那是他，也不是他。

阎魔刀精准的划开包裹着男孩身体的衣料，衣物的碎片在空气中纷飞，失去布料的最后一层保护，经历过常年磨炼的结实身体彻底暴露在魔王眼中。

赤裸的欲望。

再迟钝的脑子也明白这代表了什么，蓝绿眼睛里的情绪彻底被震惊和惶恐替代。挣扎没有任何意义，只会牵扯伤口，然后涌出更多血液。反抗没有丝毫希望，只会徒劳让伤痕增加更多。二十几年来的世界观被狠狠打碎再重建，背德和乱伦的耻辱狠狠碾压着Nero已经脆弱不堪的神经。

层出不穷的脏话被Verjil坚硬的尾尖堵回喉咙，锋利的尖端划破了口腔内壁，浓郁的铁锈味在口腔迅速漫延。Nero狠狠咬住口中的尾尖，却被过分坚硬的鳞片硌的不得不松口，分泌的过多唾液混杂着血液顺着无法合拢的嘴角滑下，清澈的双眼恶狠狠的瞪着Verjil，嘴里含糊不清的吐出几个字——Fuck you。

Verjil冷笑一声，冰凉的指尖强硬的刺入本不该被如此对待的后穴，软肉本能的挤压收缩着，试图赶走入侵者。紧绷的身体让后穴紧致而干涩，甚至让他的手指有些寸步难行。

但这没什么，血液也可以润滑。

直到三根手指能够在后穴勉强顺利抽插，早已硬挺的狰狞性器替代手指抵上来不及合拢的括约肌。

Nero浑身颤栗，没了先前的无畏，冷汗几乎润湿全身，他始终咬牙紧闭着双眼，这让Verjil捕捉不到对方眼中任何情绪，恐惧也好，愤怒也罢。他明白，这是男孩能够维持的最后一丝尊严。

男孩始终在抗拒他。

难以言喻的失望和不满实质般紧紧缠绕禁锢着Verjil，他用几乎捏碎下颚骨的力道钳住Nero的下巴，他逼着男孩抬起头看着他。后者的牙尖已经深入唇瓣，殷红在嘴角晕开，然而即便如此，Verjil仍能听见细小的呜咽从牙关的缝隙中逃逸出。

“看着我，Nero。”

你也只能看着我。

神经中枢曾试图深埋在地狱深处的记忆，在眼前重新清晰。

遍布伤痕的赤裸身体无法控制的随着阴茎的抽插而耸动，背脊被凹凸不平的地面磨出血痕。Nero和衣冠仍旧端正，仅解开裤扣释放出身下凶兽的Verjil形成极致的对比。

和Nero的抗拒疏远不同的是他紧致火热的后穴，他的阴茎能在血液的润滑下不管不顾的大力顶入，撞击水声，压抑的痛苦哀鸣。这在Verjil眼里如同奏响的优美乐章在耳边回荡，音符在告诉他，这属于他的一切！

肠壁撕裂的伤口在恶魔强大的恢复力下迅速愈合着，然后再次迎接一下次毫不留情的撞击，撕裂，再愈合，像一个永无止境的循环。男孩始终学不会放松，或者，男孩始终拒绝为他打开自己。

但是谁会在乎呢，Verjil这样告诉自己，他想，他本就属于他。

坚硬如铁的性器狠狠碾压过那敏感至极的前列腺，那是每个正常男人都难以忍受的快感，Verjil如愿听到Nero被猝不及防顶到敏感点时发出的短暂而高亢的惊呼呻吟，以及断断续续的低声咒骂。

无意识收缩的肠壁绞紧了Verjil的性器，软肉堆积挤压，过度的快感攻破了他最后一丝忍耐，浑圆的头部再次膨胀变大，顶端小孔已经难以忍耐的溢出少量精液。Nero因抗拒紧闭的双眼猛的睁开，他对上Verjil看不出情绪的深沉目光，身体依旧在颤抖，眼睛里盛满的是和最开始完全相反的示弱和请求，在情欲的摧残下粘稠而软绵。

“不，不要射在里面……求你，Father……”

求你，不要再伤害我。

可在他睁大的双眼里瞳孔狠狠的收缩，最后的求饶依旧被滚烫的精液毫不留情的冲散，也终究是带走了最后一丝他固执坚守的可笑尊严。

蓝绿色眼睛失去焦距，阻碍着他动作的幻影剑不知何时已经消失，再无法忍受的Nero崩溃的将脸用手臂遮住，遮住了从眼角滚落的泪珠，破碎沙哑的嗓音带着微弱的哭腔。

你不应该是这样。

Verjil皱紧了眉毛，但这仅仅持续了一秒。他按住Nero的胯骨，尚未疲软的性器再次进行更深更猛烈的进攻。

耳畔似乎依旧依旧萦绕着Nero压抑的或痛苦或舒爽的呻吟。

他强奸了他的孩子。

然后呢？

————————————————

Dante不知道Verjil为什么跑去魔界，更不知道为什么Verjil回来之后气压似乎更低了。

已经过去了五个小时，Verjil依旧捧着那本印着“V”和烫金花纹的诗，甚至拿书的姿势都没有变过。Dante总觉得那本书快被盯出花来了，他倚在门边伸着脑袋看着仿佛被点击了暂停按钮的Verjil，或许他该去说点什么表示他对老哥的关心？说什么？今天天气不错？

片刻，恶魔优异的感官让Dante敏锐的听到了不同于雪片砸在路灯或是地面上的声音，机车的轰鸣，以及随后愈加清晰的靴子踩在积雪上发出的沉闷声响。很快，声音停止，事务所的大门被猛的推开，呼啸的寒风瞬间吞噬掉流动的暖气。Dante环抱着胸，眯着眼接受了这片刻的风刃刀割般的洗礼。

蕾蒂毫不在意的弹开掉落在肩膀上雪片，她的视线迅速略过Verjil，最后停留在Dante的脸上。

Dante有些意外，“哇哦，真难得……”

“Nero有回来过吗？”异色的虹膜没有往日的轻松和嬉笑，蕾蒂直截了当的打断Dante的废话。毫不意外的，看到Dante撇着嘴耸耸肩，蕾蒂皱眉啧了一声。她微微张开嘴唇想要说什么，但不经意对上Dante身后的Verjil的双眼。

Verjil已经放下书，鹰隼般锐利的目光像在看食物链最低端的渣滓，这硬生生让蕾蒂重新闭上嘴，她皱眉狠狠地瞪了一眼这个冰冷的恶魔，在魔界的发现让她不得不对他保持警惕。

Dante稍微侧身，挡在蕾蒂面前，隔绝了两人之间凶狠的暗流。

“发生了什么？”Dante脸上的笑意不达眼底。

————————————————

从什么时候开始的？

大概是Nero愤怒的朝着他们喊着，他不会让他们死在这里的时候。毕竟，没有谁会希望他活着，人类，或是恶魔。

更何况也没有人能做到在一个二十几岁的成年男人突然告诉你他是你儿子的情况下还能做到波澜不惊。哪怕他大多时间都呆在魔界，但这也不代表他就真的是个什么事情都不在意的纯粹的恶魔。

在那之后，他的注意力似乎总是会不自觉的在Nero的身影上多停留一会儿——大概是以一个父亲的名义。他得承认，那的确是有那么一点想要了解这个“儿子”的意味。

他和Nero之间有一道难以逾越的隔阂。Nero对他始终保持尊敬且礼貌的疏远，就像他对Nero也维持着冷漠的态度一样。

或者在偶尔短暂的争执之后，Nero会在他身边摆弄机械手，那看起来像是在无声的控诉Verjil曾夺走了他的手臂一样——这太幼稚了。好吧，但这又的确会让他有些不自在，这是Dante告诉他的，他在四十分钟内变动了近十次动作。

直到他注意到，Nero和Kyrie，Nico甚至是和Dante相处时，和谐而温馨的氛围。他感到了烦躁。

恶魔企图撕碎所有碍眼的存在，深埋在他不需注意的深渊之下，让尸骨被蛆虫和腐蝇吞噬，灵魂沉眠在永无法逃离的牢笼那端。

看着我，只能看着我。

他唯一曾活过的证明，他的孩子。

Nero在哪？

Dante用近乎砸碎事务所实木门的力道推开大门，这是他愤怒的，崩溃的，却仍抱有一丝侥幸的，从紧咬的牙关缝隙中艰难溢出的几个字。

蕾蒂让他看到的，魔界那一片混乱的废墟，哪怕是熟悉至极的魔力却依旧让他不敢，也不愿意去猜测。

Nero在哪？Verjil的嘴角毫无温度的微微上扬，残忍而嘲讽的重复了一遍这个问题。炽热滚烫的魔力在空气中蓄势待发，Dante紧握的拳头青筋暴起，他需要他的兄长，亲口回答他。

“他在这里。”

Verjil垂眸，手掌贴在胸口。

撕开男孩的胸膛，连接着血管的鲜红心脏在缓慢而坚定的跳动，他看着它，恶魔的獠牙咀嚼着柔韧的肌肉，磨碎了坚硬的骨骼，猩红的口腔里弥漫着血液的醇香。

他的眼睛，他的长发，已经紧紧缠绕在阎魔刀上。他的孩子，他的血肉，已经与他融为一体。他的灵魂，他的一切，已经被他牢牢禁锢，无处可逃。他心中的坟墓，埋葬着他所爱的人。

一根名为理智的弦在Dante脑海里崩断。

叛逆毫无章法的劈向Verjil，每一击都带着十成的岩浆般的魔力。

为什么？

Dante愤怒的嘶吼，半魔的咆哮窒息而绝望。幻影剑和阎魔刀在他身上留下的伤口加快了魔力的流逝，发源于内心的疲惫和无力在逐渐压垮他的神经。

就因为你那该死的占有欲？

阎魔刀再一次穿透了Dante的身体，夹杂着它主人冰冷强大的气息和魔力。断裂的胫骨无法再承受身体的重量，Dante只得任由身体从墙上滑落，带出一片猩红的血迹。他绝望的垂着头，银色的发丝被血液和汗水黏在脸上，像一只落败的斗犬，狼狈不堪。他不想去看Verjil的眼睛，他一点儿也不想去探究那里边到底装了些什么。他压抑着，声线颤抖。

你不应该是这样。

空气仿佛凝滞了一瞬，沉默持续。Dante没有等到Verjil最后的致命一击带来的疼痛，他听到了武士刀被收回刀鞘的清脆声响。

“Dante，我不会杀你。”Verjil俯视着被迫坐在地上的Dante，脸上被投出一片阴影，机械一样冰冷的蓝灰色眼睛看不清任何情绪。

他冷漠的看着Dante缓缓举起黑檀木，枪口指向他。

嘭。

强大的冲击力让Verjil后退半步，子弹穿透魔力制成的靛青风衣，刺入脆弱的人类皮肤在胸口炸裂，血肉在一瞬间翻涌，再被撕裂灼烧。而这对Verjil来讲几乎算不了什么，阎魔刀被抵在地上支撑身体，他很快稳住了身形。咳出一口血水，窟窿般的伤口几乎在下一秒便以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

“你无法杀死我，Dante。”Verjil抹去嘴角的血迹，依旧保持着让Dante痛恨至极的平静的语调。

Dante嘲讽的挑起嘴角，再次扣动机板，而这次子弹被幻影剑轻易弹开。他啐了一口血沫，“Verjil已经死了。而你，你他妈仅仅是个恶魔。”

长靴狠狠踩在Dante的肩膀上，力道之大几乎要将他嵌进墙里。突如其来的疼痛让Dante发出一声隐忍的闷哼，他想他的骨头可能被踩断了。抬起头，阎魔刀刀尖离他的鼻尖不到一厘米。

“你在挑衅我？”浅色虹膜下酝酿着风暴，Verjil显然被激怒了，阎魔刀离Dante更近了几分。

“哈，被我说中了，混蛋。”Dante不合时宜的嗤笑出声，“哪怕只有一次，你根本不会去试图理解Nero的想法。”

“你从来不在乎Nero为了让你适应人类社会做了多少！”

“你永远像一个刚从地狱里爬出来的的恶魔一样愚蠢！”

“你他妈为什么要杀了他——唔！”

愈加愤怒的话被淹没在从脖子伤口处汩汩涌出的鲜血内，阎魔刀割裂了喉咙的声带，这不足以收割一个半魔的性命，但足够让Dante短时间内无法再吐出任何词句。剧烈的疼痛在喉咙处漫延，Dante蜷缩着身体，捂着脖子试图减缓血液流逝的速度，但汹涌的红色依旧从指缝溢出，过多的失血让他头晕眼花。妈的，他觉得整个儿世界都在为他旋转。

“你不会明白。” 

Verjil的声音穿透耳膜，简明扼要的几个字像是从地狱深处传来，被深渊的火焰焚烧为灰烬，舍去一切必要或者不必要的情绪，淬炼冷却为冰冷的利刃。

没人能明白。

沉重，污浊，痛苦。压抑的感情几乎将他扭曲成恶魔，异样的快感却同样让他疯狂而执着。极度的痛苦，极度的快感，混乱的情绪混合着对性的欲望和对血液的渴望。看啊，他的孩子，他彻底得到了他。

阎魔刀在空中挥舞，空间再次被割裂，幽蓝的魔力涌动，传送门的另一边指未知的领域。

离开这里。

这里已经没什么值得他在意的了。

深色的衣角被血液浸透的手拽住，渲染出更深的颜色。Verjil的目光重新落到Dante身上，Dante已经无法发出声音，他仅能用仅剩的力气来表达他的思维。

不能走。回答我。

失望，愤怒，疑惑，每一个都是Verjil熟悉的情绪。除开之外，隐藏在更深的，他在看一个恶魔，而不是他的兄弟，Verjil。

哦，他本就是恶魔，追求力量，承认欲望，他向来如此。Verjil紧皱的眉头从未舒展，他的世界早是一片废墟。或许曾有人发现了它，但已经不重要了。

魔力凝聚在周身，幻影剑依旧毫不留情的将挂在衣摆的手钉入地面，皮肉撕裂，连同Dante心里仅剩的一丝奢望，被撕的粉碎。

没有人能再拦着他了。

Verjil缓缓没入撕裂的空间，看不到Dante目光里一切的情绪，坚定而执着，曾唯一的柔软随一缕银发消逝，深埋于废墟的最深处。双眼轻轻阖上，感受着属于他的魔力萦绕于身体。黑暗逐渐吞噬光线，一片混浊。

一瞬间的微不可察的暖意穿过双眼，抵达大脑。回忆在黑暗中闪闪发光，带着春日的和煦与温暖，伴着细雨的柔和与舒适，光芒磨灭刺入胸膛的荆棘，深陷沼泽的身体被天使温柔的拥抱，蓝幽幽的羽翼盖在他的双眼上，阻隔血色的侵袭。

翠绿的藤蔓象征着春日新生的生命，碧叶会随微风吹拂到窗台，阳光会照耀温暖他的眼睛，他的脸颊，他的身体。他的孩子会准备好早茶，然后留下便贴，充满活力的拿上绯红女皇出门解决委托，黄昏时候总会在小孩子们的欢笑中出现，偶尔拿着为父亲准备的新的书籍，扬着嘴角朝他们打招呼。男孩也会在阳光下轻轻的拥抱着他的父亲，将下巴搁在对方肩窝，羞涩又肯定的，告诉他——

“我爱您，Father。”

他深爱着他的孩子。

Nero。

不同于被阎魔刀和叛逆捅穿的，被恶魔撕裂的，无法忽视，无法逃避，他的心脏被狠狠捏住，让他窒息而痛苦。

我不应该是这样。

黑暗在向他张开双手，杀戮紧紧环抱着他，像过去一样，Verjil坠入名为魔界的深渊。


End file.
